


Kushina's Mistake

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Genderswap, consent talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Kushina tries to find Minato...it doesn't go as planned.





	Kushina's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This chapter talks about sextual kinks, not to much detail and nothing graphic but I figure people should be warned.

Kushina's Mistake

Kushina zips through Konoha following Minato’s chakra signature to the civilian district.

Nothing seemed to be out of place but it doesn’t hurt to ask around. He might be trying to blend in after all.

“Pardon me granny,” she calls to an elderly lady sitting on a balcony with a good view of the street.

“Have you seen a hot blonde woman come through? I wanted to make out with her but she ran away.” She tells the old lady with a pout, and then has to dodge the cane that tries to smack her in the head.

“Shame on you! Trying to force a poor girl into something like that! Don’t you know what NO means?” she scolds her and Kushina quickly leans back as the cane came swinging by again.

“Wait, wait we’re married.” She calls out but only get a glare and a scowl before the old Lady suddenly yanks her by the ear. How the tiny civilian lady, much less an old one, managed to do that Kushina will never know.

“And you think that means she can’t tell you NO? Just because you’re a man doesn’t mean you suddenly rule her! Didn’t anyone ever teach you how to respect women?”

“But I’m a Woman! And she’s a Man! It’s a gender swap seal!” she tries to protest as the old lady yanks harder on her captured appendage.

“And you think that make it better?! Did you even ask your partner before you decided to spring that on them?”

“…um no.” Kushina admits, as she realizes she hadn’t so much as given Minato a warning about what she was doing. Sure they tried out seals on each other all the time, but this was more than just trying a seal thing, wasn’t it?

The painful pinch on her ear lets up a little as the old woman looks over her worried face dubiously. Then with a sigh she tugs Kushina, by the arm thankfully, into the balcony door with a mutter of,

“Kids these days have no idea about Proper Kink Etiquette. Either too shy to talk about it, or too over excited that it borders on Rude. Why don’t they teach these things in school? Huff.”

Kushina was gently nudged onto the couch as the old lady turned to put some tea on. That’s when Kushina noticed the leather whip on the wall, and was that a pair of hand-cuffs? Ummm?

“Now,” the old lady proclaimed as she made herself comfortable in the armchair across from the couch.

“Is this the first time you’ve experimented with such seals?” the old lady, and Kushina should really get her name, asks boldly.

“ummm I’m not sure I should be talking about this.” Kushina says instead.

“Sweetheart you’re not the first one to experiment and certainly not the first to experiment with seals. Why I remember when the Third and his wife came to me looking for some help wi-“

“WHAT?!” Kushina cut her off wide eyed and suddenly filled with dread. This was like your parents giving you advice about your wedding night wasn’t it? Oh Sage the Horror.

“Well how did you think they keep the romance alive with him being in the tower all the time? I bet those Anbu got an eye full.”

Kushina kind of wants to sink into the couch now.

Seeing her unease the old lady reaches out and pats her on the knee.

“Don’t worry Honey everyone has things they want to try at some point. But the important thing is to let your partner know, and to discuss it all beforehand so you know where the boundaries are. I’m sure right now your partner is really worried about what’s happening but starting off with an apology can only help.” She advises and then shuffles to pour the tea into delicate looking cups before passing one to Kushina while the red-head lets that knowledge sink in.

“Granny, who are you?” she finally asks.

“My name is Chieko and I’m a retired Dominatrix, who specializes in helping couples with their Kinks.”

Well that sure explains a lot.

Three hours later Kushina emerges from Chieko’s place thoroughly lectured and mildly horrified. The pictures of the grandkids where cute but did she really have to tell her there kinks too? Also she had no idea so many things could be used in the bedroom that way.

But now Kushina is standing in an open training field with Kakashi on her right, holding her gender swap seal. A second later Minato flashed into existence with Obito on his left, the reverse seal clutched in the pink haired boys hands.

Kushina immediately falls on her hand and knees face down in the dirt and starts before Minato can even say a thing.

“I’M SO SORRY!!! I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I was just really excited to show you the new seal and then you looked so HOT and I wanted to kiss you an-“

A sudden heavy cough from Kakashi reminds her that there are kids present and she probably shouldn’t go into detail.

There’s a shuffle in front of her and suddenly Minato’s hand is on her head as he kneels beside her in the dirt. She slowly raises her eyes see him kindly smiling down at her.

“The seal was really neat actually, and I didn’t mind you sticking it on me like that. Sage knows we’ve placed so many seals on each other already. But…. I didn’t even have time to get use to the new body before you were trying to jump me. That…that wasn’t ok.” Minato said softly and Kushina raised up to hug him close as they both sit in the dirt.

“I’ll never do that again without checking first Dattebane.” She promises him honestly as they continue sitting, holding each other close. Eventually Mianto interrupts the silence by telling her,

“You looked pretty hot as a guy.”

“I know right! That’s the first thing I told Kurama.” She replies back with a smile.

Speaking of her claimed brother… a streak of red passes by the training field, followed by,

“OI KURAMA WAIT UP!!” as Shukaku yells running after him as he heads for the gate.

“……Did Kurama-nii just kid-nap Orochimaru?” she asks her husband in disbelief.

“….ah yes he did…..I suppose you’ll be going after him?” Minato questions her and his voice carries a hint of sadness.

That’s when she realizes that she’s been gone for months, running around with her blood family when she already had a family growing right here. A family whose been stuck in that village by himself for months while she took his genin around the great nations.

Yeah Kushina realizes she has a lot of making up to do.

“I think this time I’ll stay here. Besides I’m sure they’ll be back soon.” She says gently and slowly reaches up to give her husband a very heartfelt kiss.

A kiss that is interrupted by Obito’s loud coughing. That’s right the kids are still here.

Absently she wonders if she should take Minato to meet Chieko-san?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to 'FanaticImpulse' who very kindly pointed out that Kushina trying to jump Minato like that was NOT ok, and I completely agree. I didn't mean for it to come off as a 'rape joke' but it did, and that's not ok. 'FanaticImpulse' didn't just tell me what I wrote was wrong but explained WHY and even gave several suggestion and scenarios of how to change it or show a way to fix it. So THANK YOU my friend for all your amazing help with this!!!  
You can also thank 'FanaticImpuse' for the lovely Chiko-san (that means Wise Child for those of you wondering) and her ex-dom occupation lol
> 
> And no Kurama did not realize that he passed them at all, neither did Orochimaru or Shukaku, they all had other things to be worried about lol  
Don't worry next chapter is Tsunade!
> 
> THANK YOU all so much for the Kudos and Comments (and Comments that are Kudos lol) they mean a lot to me and make my days brighter :D


End file.
